


Bad Day

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Sonic is there for him, Tom has a bad day, cute moments, this is my current OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom has a bad day at work. Sonic tried to make it better.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Bad Day

Tom flopped down on his bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

“Bad day?” Sonic asked, sitting at the desk nearby, watching television.

“I guess,” the human muttered, sitting up. “I’m just glad to be home.”

Sonic crawled over to Tom, lying his head on his chest. “We all have bad days, Tom.”

“I know, bud.”

“But it could still get better,” the hedgehog said, holding Tom’s hand.

“How?”

“Well, wanna watch a movie?” Sonic asked, grabbing the remote. 

Tom shrugged and stood up. “Sure. I’ll make popcorn.”

“And I’ll pick the movie!”

“Okay. Don’t choose anything bad.”

Sonic laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know I’d you have any ideas for more stories between these two. I’m really loving this pairing.


End file.
